Valkyrie
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A master of the two-handed Axe and granted terrible power by Dark Elixir, this glorious warrior crushes enemy troops and buildings with her whirlwind blow!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Valkyrie is a fierce warrior maiden with flaming crimson hair, dressed in a long leather loincloth with matching leather brassiere and knee-high boots. She wields a massive double-bladed axe, which is about 1/2 of her size. **The Valkyrie has a total of 4 levels. **She takes up 8 spaces in an Army Camp. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Drop the Valkyries near the Barbarian King at the start of an attack. These Dark Elixir Troops do a lot of damage on Heroes and are an easy way to get rid of the Barbarian King early; this makes the whole attack easier and more effective. **Using the Valkyrie against Clan Castle troops is a good idea, because they deal small area splash damage and will be able to take out groups of troops quickly and efficiently. **Try to refrain from using the Valkyrie in mass quantities at one location, as they will tend to bunch up around the outside of a well-defended base where Mortars and Wizard Towers will make short work of them. *'Defensive Strategy' **Valkyries are extremely powerful troops and can be a problem to deal with; they do a lot of damage and have quite a bit of health (although nowhere near as much as a Dragon or P.E.K.K.A). Although their damage has a splash component, it is short range and generally has no effect except when they are attacking Clan Castle troops (which they excel at) or Walls. While they do not have any particular weakness like P.E.K.K.As do with Hidden Teslas, they also do not have any unusual offensive capabilities either (like Hog Riders) so essentially the best defense against Valkyries is simply good base design. **Valkyries are wonderful Clan Castle troops. Their splash damage makes them extremely effective against large groups of lightly-armored, melee-range troops such as Barbarians and Goblins, though they are also very capable against groups of ranged troops such as Archers and even Wizards as well. On several occasions players have reported Valkyries to have single-handedly destroyed entire Goblin and Barbarian raids. She can only attack ground troops, however, and is completely ineffective against aerial units. Her high health also allows her to survive many hits. **The Valkyrie is particularly deadly when deployed among Barbarians as part of the Clan Castle complement; although she is a much more powerful troop, she is approximately the same size and can easily be missed in a group of Barbarians. Often it will take a few moments for the attacking player to notice her and understand why his or her ground troops are dying so quickly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Valkyrie has the fewest upgrade differences of any unit (with the exception of the Witch, which currently only has two levels). ***At level 3, she changes her steel axe for a golden one. ---- *'Trivia' **Added with the 12 March 2013 update. **As part of the 29 July 2013 update, the Valkyrie's damage has been increased. **While the Valkyrie has very high damage per second and hitpoints, she takes 15 minutes to train. **The Valkyrie has the same original face design as the Archer. **You can have a maximum of 30 Valkyries at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 33 if you include the 3 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Some players refer to her as a P.E.K.K.A with no armor, because she is female and has extremely high damage per second and hitpoints. **The size of the Valkyrie is rather small and can easily be mistaken for a Barbarian or Archer. ** It is possible that in the update on April 9, there could be Valkyries lv 5. This is due to the fact that supercell posted a video about Valkyries.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHVyMWIWpJA. Even though this is an April fools prank by supercell, this could still be hinting that Valkyries are coming. **On 17 March 2013 there was a Clash-Off competition on the Clash of Clans Facebook Page involving Valkyries and Archers: ::: "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" ::: The winning comment was made by Paula Shayne Lao Olbes, supporting Archers. She said: Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops